Andrew The Hedgehog
by Mermain123
Summary: Written for my birthday. After being sepereated for years Amy and her brother Andrew finally reunite but why's Sonic acting so cold all of a sudden?


**Aqua: Hi everyone!**

**Shadow: Hmpf! Though we finally got rid of you!**

**Aqua: no such luck! ^^ hey! Do you know what TODAY is? No? Awww –pouts then brightens up next second- Well anyway, today is...MY BIRTHDAY! I'm OFICIALLY 17 now!**

**Shadow: Greaaat...whopee...yahooo...can you leave now?**

**Aqua: always the charmer aren't you shadow? –rolls eyes- ANYWAY! Here is my annual birthday story!**

**-XXX-**

Amy was in tears. "D-do you really have to go Andrew?" the five-year-old hedgehog asked her brother.

"I need to do this so I can earn money to support us. I promise Rosebud, I WILL return. But I want you to wait two years. If I'm not back by then, then I want you to run away to a safer area because the war is obviously going to be close to home and I don't want you involved with it. Promise me you'll wait only two years," the 11-year-old pink hedgehog insisted.

"I understand. I'll wait two years for you to come home before finding a safer place to live," the little hedgehog nodded.

"Good little Rosebud. Now, I've got to go but I promise to return as soon as I can!" and Amy watched her big brother go out the door.

_**Two years later**_

"It's been two years Andrew. Why aren't you home yet? Well I have to keep my promise," the now seven-year-old hedgehog told herself before going out the door with her stuff.

Amy walked for days, making her way to a town that would be safe from the war and searching for someone who could take care of her. On her journey she saw an older rabbit struggling with what looked like a baby and her groceries.

"Excuse me miss, but do you need some help?" Amy asked the lady. The rabbit looked down and smiled.

"Why yes, I would love some help! Would you please hold my baby for me for a second, while I just put these in my cart?"

"Sure!" Amy replied brightly as she took the baby rabbit from the nice lady's arms. The rabbit put away her groceries then turned to the little hedgehog and smiled.

"Thank you very much for all your help! What is your name miss?"

"I'm Amy! Amy Rose!" she answered.

"Well, miss Amy, where are your parents?" At this question Amy's cheerful expression disappeared.

"They died when I was three … in the war," she replied with a forlorn expression.

"Oh dear! Where are you living now then may I ask?" the rabbit inquired worriedly. Amy's sad look, if possible, became even sadder.

"I don't have anywhere to live—or anyone! I'm searching for a place to stay while I wait for my brother to come and find me."

The rabbit looked at the little hedgehog with great pity. Then her expression changed to a kind smile.

"Well how about staying with me and my daughter until you can get on your own feet?" At hearing this offer Amy perked up immediately.

"Really? You would let me stay with you!?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Of course! By the way my name is Vanilla, Vanilla Rabbit! And this is my daughter Cream."

"It's sooo nice to meet you Miss Vanilla!" Amy answered, once more her cheerful self.

And so Amy moved in with Vanilla and Cream. As time went on she started to love Vanilla like a mother and she couldn't think of Cream as ANYTHING less than a little sister.

But our story has barely begun. Throughout the year, Amy saw lots of stuff about this rising hero called Sonic. At first when she saw pictures him, she thought it could have been Andrew in disguise. But she quickly dismissed that thought. He looked too blue. Besides he was way too young to be her brother.

Amy heard rumours about the little planet and the time stones one day. She thought she could use these stones to bring her brother back somehow. On the day of the anniversary of when her brother disappeared she went to the little planet to locate the stones but instead of finding the stones, she met her new hero Sonic. And...well you know how the rest of THAT story goes.

_**Four years later**_

Amy sighed sadly.

"Haaah … another year gone by and still there's no sign of you returning yet, huh Andrew? What happened to two years? It's been seven now and STILL, nothing." It was the anniversary of when Andrew went off to war and this day always brought a tear to Amy's eye...even though it was also the anniversary of when she met Sonic.

Amy walked out of the apartment she bought last year and made her way through town toward the train station. She was heading to the war memorial a few towns over. There, they honour those fighting and those who died because of this terrible war. She'd gone there every year for the past three years. On her way she saw Sonic.

"Hey Ames! Do you know what day it is?" Sonic asked wondering why he hadn't seen his fan girl chasing him on this particular day of all days. Amy looked at him with curiosity.

"Of course I do Sonic! We met today four years ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

Sonic was surprised to say the least. "Well I figured you would be all over me on this day...come to think of it you never are on this day when every other day you are...care to explain?"

Amy looked sad again. "I'd rather not talk about it, thank you Sonic."

But Sonic could have sworn he heard her whisper the name _Andrew_. He felt a little annoyed at this because she wouldn't explain anything but also because of something else—a feeling he couldn't explain that he felt when he heard her whisper another boy's name.

Amy had walked off by the time Sonic snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't see where she had gone so he shrugged it off and ran off like usual.

Amy was back in her apartment a few hours later looking at a picture of her and her family from when she was only three. It was taken the day before her father was shipped off to the war. A few months after, they had heard their father was killed and so their mother went to go find him and see if this was true. Soon after she landed, the enemy bombed the airport to prevent allies from coming in. ...She never made it home again.

Just then, Amy heard a knock on her door. She went to go see who it was and was surprised to find a pink, almost red, male hedgehog standing at the door. He had a cheeky grin and bright green eyes. His quills were styled in a way that made him look like Sonic. But he also had stripes like Shadow, only they were the same color of pink as Amy's quills were. He wore shoes that looked like smaller versions of Amy's boots, and white gloves with gold bangles on them as well. On top of his head were three small reddish pink bangs coming out, like Amy's. Amy also noticed that he had a few scars on him as well.

"Umm... excuse me sir, but may I help you in anyway?" she asked cautiously, curious as to who this man standing in front of her was.

"Aww...come on Rosebud! You didn't forget about me already did you?!" he replied with that cheeky grin still on his face.

When Amy heard that name she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Only one hedgehog EVER called her Rosebud. "A-Andrew?" she asked nervously.

"The one and only!" replied the hedgehog.

"ANDREW!" Amy screamed and glomped him with one of her signature death hugs. She was crying her eyes out while holding on to her long-lost brother.

"I was starting to think I'd never see you again!" Amy said with her face buried in her brother.

"I promised you I'd be back, didn't I?" he admonished gently, smiling at his no longer baby sister.

Amy and Andrew went inside her apartment and talked the whole night.

Meanwhile Sonic wanted to go see Amy to find out why she seemed so depressed. That's when he heard her giggling.

_Huh? Amy's giggling? I thought she was depressed. Weird. Well I guess everything is oka—_, Sonic's thoughts were interrupted, as he was turning to go, by a male voice.

"I'm not going to leave you Rosebud, I PROMISE," Sonic heard the voice say.

_Rosebud? Who would call Amy Rosebud?_

"I've heard that before Andrew! I've been promised stuff before and been let down."

_Could she be talking about me there? Wait, where have I heard the name "Andrew" before?_

"Well I'm not going to let that happen anymore."

"Please don't leave me alone! That's all I ask."

"Then I won't. I promise you."

At this point Sonic couldn't listen anymore and ran off. Amy thought she heard something and went to check it out.

"Huh?" She didn't see anything outside.

"Something wrong Rosebud?" Andrew called out to his sister.

"I thought I heard something. It must have been my imagination."

"Well get back in here. It's December already!"

Before going inside Amy spotted a small gold buckle on the ground. She picked it up and noticed that it looked just like Sonic's buckle. _Was Sonic here? _She wondered.

"Amy I'm telling you as your big brother. GET. IN. HERE. NOW!" Andrew commanded.

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Same old Andrew." And she walked inside.

Sonic was running. Where to, you ask? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that at that moment,all he wanted was to get as far away from Amy's house as possible. When he stopped and sat down, he let his mind wander in hopes of figuring out what he was feeling right now. Suddenly Sonic shot up! He remembered where the heck he had heard the name Andrew before!

**Flashback: 6 months ago**

Sonic was looking for Amy. He was worried about her as she didn't seem to be acting normally. She seemed a little nervous and on edge, as well as a little sad. He decided he'd best check her house first to see if she was there or for a clue as to where she might be. As he was approaching, he felt a GREAT deal of Chaos energy coming from the house. When he went inside he saw Amy in tears. She was surrounded by the seven Chaos emeralds! Sonic was shocked to also find that each emerald had been activated! He then heard her reciting Tikal's prayer over and over again, making the emeralds glow even brighter with each chant.

"AMY!" He yelled to get her attention. Amy turned and looked at her blue hero.

"S-Sonic!?" she asked nervously.

"What the heck are you doing!?" he yelled.

Amy started crying again. "I-I just want Andrew back! I need him! I want to bring him back to me using the emeralds! They'll grant wishes, right!?" she confessed.

"Amy! Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that is!?" Sonic yelled at her. "Using the emeralds without experience can cause great harm to someone! To LOTS of mobians! If the emeralds reject you, their power could blow up right in your face! And they have a high chance at draining your life force as well!" he explained angrily about how foolish this girl was being.

Amy just started crying harder "I j-just need him back! I love him so much! I miss him a lot!" Amy cried. Unfortunately for her, her breakdown made her lose what little control she had left of the Chaos emeralds and their power started to feed off her emotions so much that their power was too overwhelming for even THEM to control! You see, without a vessel to channel the power or without the master Emerald to keep their power in check, the Chaos emeralds could unleash a HUGE burst of power all at once. The emeralds need something to control them or they will run wild all on their own. And all that power has to go somewhere.

When all the emeralds released their power at once, they created a HUGE explosion! Sonic BARELY managed to get Amy out of there without being killed! The power created so much pressure and fed off her fragile heart too much that it knocked the poor girl unconscious.

The blast managed to hit Sonic while he was carrying Amy, hitting him with such force that he fell forward and dropped Amy, sending her flying. She flipped and twisted and rolled everywhere when she hit the ground, hitting her head a few times as well.

When Sonic saw the state Amy was in, without a chance for him to have a second thought, he RUSHED her to the closest hospital. When she woke up two hours later, Sonic demanded to know WHY, She would do such a dangerous thing!? She said she had no memory of the event and that she had no clue as to what Sonic was talking about. All she remembered was chasing Sonic a few days before. Sonic decided it'd be best not to bring up this event with her again as she seemed to be in an overemotional state at the time. Eventually it was almost like it had never happened and Sonic never got to ask who the heck this Andrew guy was.

**Present**

"So he's back…I guess she got her wish after all. And after I saved her and everything! I guess I'm happy for her. So why don't I feel happy? Well, I can't let _her _know that…" Sonic mumbled to himself.

Sonic continued to ponder throughout the night till he eventually tired himself out enough, that he fell asleep right in the middle of that field.

**The next day**

Sonic awoke to the sound of some giggling. He turned to the source so he could get whoever it was to quiet down, when he froze at what he saw.

There he saw Amy smiling and clinging to some other guy. She was laughing at something the guy must have said. She had the biggest smile on that he had ever seen on her lovely face.

_Lovely? Where did that come from? Since when did I think her face is lovely? Not that it isn't...wait WHAT!? What am I thinking!? And why is she clinging so hard to that guy's arm!?_ Sonic decided to just ignore these thoughts and go over Amy. "Hey Amy! What's going on?" Amy looked and saw Sonic.

"Oh hey Sonic! I was just showing Andrew here around Station Square!"

"That's cool! So, You're the famous Andrew huh?"

"Famous huh?" Andrew smirked. Then he turned to Amy.

"So you've been talking about me, have you Rosebud?" Amy blushed out of embarrassment.

"Geez! Did you HAVE to say that Sonic!? Now he's going to tease me all day!" She said with an annoyed pout.

"So it sounds like this Andrew guy here is pretty important to you huh? Is he more important than ME though?" Sonic asked teasingly. Though in truth, he was a little afraid of the answer.

Amy burst out laughing, surprising the blue hedgehog. "Are you kidding!? I couldn't even COMPARE you two!" She said still laughing a bit.

Sonic felt upset. He figured that she meant this Andrew guy with her was way more important than him.

"Anyway it was seeing you Ames! But I've got to get going!"

Before anything else could be said Sonic rushed off! He wasn't feeling too happy right now.

_WHY!? Why do I feel this way!? What's wrong with me!? I've never felt like this around her before! UGH this is so frustrating! And why does she want him anyway?! What makes this Andrew guy so special!? I"M the one she should love! Not him! I'M always the one who saves her anyway! I am MUCH BETTER then he could ever be! I'm the HERO! And why do I care so much anyway!? GRAHHH! This is so frustrating!_

Sonic stopped running and looked around he realized he was a little lost. "heh. Well that's what I get for running so far I guess!" he joked. Sonic took another look around and decided this was a good place to clear out his thoughts out and figure out why he was suddenly feeling this way.

**It's not sudden. You've always felt this way. You just never noticed.** His conscience told him.

"Hah! If that's the truth then why am I suddenly feeling this now!? Why not before!?"

**Because, now you also feel threatened. This new guy might be taking Amy away from you and you don't like that.**

"Well, why do i care so much if he ends up with Amy!? It's not like it would affect me!Why would it!?

**Because you love her. **And just like that realization washed over Sonic.

He. Loved. Amy.

Sonic was a little unsure of what to do at this revelation but he figured he should at least talk to Amy. He zoomed back. Determined to tell her everything he felt. He knew NOW was the time to pour his heart out and let her finally catch him after all these years. He stopped running and stood in shock when he spotted her...with Andrew.

They were laughing and eating together. He seemed to be teasing her getting her to make that cute pout that Sonic now realized he always loved on her. He took one look at the smile on her face and the joy in her eyes and turned away.

He hasn't EVER seen her look so happy before in his life. If he couldn't be the one to cause such a look, he should at least be the one to protect it. Even if it was from himself.

**One week later.**

Sonic could barley take it anymore. He felt like he's been avoiding Amy all week! Whenever he spotted her she always seemed to be with that guy Andrew! He couldn't take talking to her when THAT GUY was around! He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up! One week was torture enough, any longer and he's gonna CRACK! Sonic decided to calm down at his favourite chilidog stand. Aaah Chilidogs...the one love that could NEVER betray our true blue hero. When he got there he saw Andrew...with another girl. At first Sonic paid no mind he figured have just been friends but then he heard their conversation.

"No really Jasmine! You're the cutest little bunny I've ever seen! You sure know how to make a guy shiver with just one look!"

"Oh Andrew! DO go on." The rabbit seductively said.

"You know I bet your lips taste about as sweet as you are." Andrew replied with a wink.

"MMM. Well...How about you find out, hmm?" The rabbit purred.

At that moment, what Sonic saw...well it made his blood boil!

THERE was Andrew making out with this Rabbit! _The hell!? How could he be making out with this random chick when he's already got an amazing girl like Amy!?_ Sonic screamed in his head.

Sonic decided best not to cause a scene on the middle of a public place and go let Amy know about this.

Sonic zoomed to Amy's house as fast as he could! When he got there he hesitantly knocked. _I wish i didn't have to be the one to tell her. This is gonna crush her!_

Amy opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see her love Sonic! "Hi Sonic! What brings you to my home!"

"Um..listen Amy...I gotta tell you something..." Sonic nervously stated.

"Yes Sonic? What is it?" the pink hedgehog asked worried about her blue (self proclaimed) boyfriend.

"It's about that Andrew guy...I saw him flirting then kissing this white rabbit chick." When Amy heard that she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Already!? I may have missed the HECK out of Andrew, but the one thing I DIDN'T miss was his playing and flirty ways!" Amy exclaimed annoyed.

Sonic was confused. "You mean you not mad?"

After hearing that it was Amy's turn to be confused "Why should I be mad? It's his business." She stated with much confusion as to what the hedgehog in front of her was implying.

"Well, Isn't he you boyfriend?" Sonic asked both nervously and confused.

Now, when hearing THIS statement, Amy started laughing her head off! "BOYFRIEND!? He's my BROTHER! Did I SERIOUSLY forget to SAY this!?" she said while still laughing.

When hearing this Sonic's mouth almost dropped through the FLOOR and his eyes nearly poped right put of his HEAD! "Your BROTHER!? I thought for SURE he was your boyfriend! Why didn't you ever SAY you had a brother!?" Sonic asked shocked out of his mind!

At this point Amy had calmed down slightly and was now able to hold her giggles. "I never said anything for two resons. ONE, you never asked. I never got an actual chance to ring it up. And TWO, I never really liked mentioning him because I thought he was dead." She explained.

Now Sonic felt a little silly. He knew though, that this would be the best time to let Amy know his feelings for her.

"Amy...?" Sonic nervously asked.

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"I-I have something else...th-that I-I need to tell y-you." Sonic's face started turning as red as Knuckles at this point.

"What is it Sonic?"

"W-well the truth of i-it is. Th-that I-I was kinda r-realived to hear th-that Andrew w-was your brother." Sonic nervously started to explain.

"Why's that Sonic?"

"be-because I-I-I um..I kinda sorta...love you." He whispered the last part.

"What did you say Sonic?" Amy asked confused.

"I-I'm in love with you Amy." Sonic said a bit louder.

Amy started blushing. "W-well Y-you know I love you too Sonic." She said quietly, yet still loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"Y-you mean it?" Sonic asked with hope in his eyes.

Amy's facial expression changed into a smile with her eyes saying, 'are you serious'.

"I've told you about a million times. Sonic I don't think it should be of any news to you." Amy said playfully.

Sonic smiled "Yeah! I guess your right!" Then without warning Sonic grabbed Amy and pulled her in for a fierce yet passionate kiss.

At first Amy was shocked but as soon as her mind comprehended what was happening she melted into the herself. Happy that she finally got her brother back and the boy of her dreams. Nothing felt more prefect the this moment right now.

**The end.**

**-XXX-**

**Aqua: well that's the story! Whew! Over 300 words and it took 9 pages! That's a personal best i think! For awhile I was worried I wasn't going to finish this on time! Well I did and that's what matters! There was actually a few more things I wanted to add into this story but I couldn't find anywhere to put them...OH WELL! See ya everyone! **

**Shadow: HELP US GET AWAY FROM THIS CRAZED ALIEN!**

9


End file.
